tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave and Shawn
This article focuses on the interactions between Dave and Shawn. Overview Overall the two of them appear to be good friends. Unlike most members of his team, Dave does not view Shawn as being weird or annoying, and overtime he comes to respect his skills. Likewise Shawn is nice to Dave, just as he is with everyone else. Eventually the two come to trust each other enough to counsel and help each other out with their relationships. However, Dave is unintentionally responsible for causing a strain on Shawn's relationship with Jasmine, and Shawn's advice for Dave is taken the wrong way and as a result, ruins his relationship with Sky. Their friendship has seemingly ended during the finale as Dave tries his best to make sure both Shawn and Sky do not win the million dollars after his mind snapped upon finding out that Sky already has a boyfriend, though most of his frustration seemed to be toward Sky. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island So, Uh This Is My Team? Dave was annoyed that Shawn grabbed a tin of soup from the pile, as it had no use in building a shelter. At the end of the episode Dave notices Shawn leaving after they finish building their shelter and wonders where he's going. During the elimination ceremony, he says in the confessional "Can I vote for four people?", which implies he may have wished to vote Shawn off as well. I Love You, Grease Pig Dave compliments Shawn for finding so much food. He was also grateful to Shawn for finding the cave for them to sleep in, and asks if Shawn was going to come down from the tree, but Shawn still refuses to sleep with his team due to his fear of them becoming zombies. Twinning Isn't Everything Dave is frightened by a camouflaged Shawn. in Sky's offer to help Shawn forage. While Shawn accepts he isn't happy about this proposition as he believes groups of people were more attractive to zombies. During the challenge Dave is terrified by a camouflaged Shawn, as it appeared that a tree had eyes. However Shawn reveals himself and calms Dave down. Shortly after Dave tells Shawn that someone burst Sky's balloons, to which Shawn thinks it was a "smart trick". I Love You, I Love You Knots Dave accompanies Shawn to forage for food. In the morning, Dave tagged along with Shawn to help forage for food, where they run into Jasmine and Samey (pretending to be Amy). When Jasmine asked if they would like to accompany them to forage, Shawn quickly bolts dragging a startled Dave along. In the confessional, Dave noted Jasmine's infatuation with Shawn, and felt it was a very odd relationship. During the challenge, Dave's task was he had to kiss someone seated next to him. He glances sideways Shawn, who becomes wide-eyed in shock and immediately flees in fear due to remembering one zombie behavior was appearing to kiss someone. When it is Shawn's turn, his task was to pick his nose and wipe it one someone seating next to him. As he was seated on the edge, the only person seated next to him was Dave. Shawn grins evilly as Dave flees in terror due to his fear of germs, but Shawn outruns him before blowing a blast of boogers onto Dave (as well as his entire team). Dave and Shawn later work together to stop Sugar from attacking Ella. A Blast from the Past When Shawn is brought back to the challenge by Chef, Shawn examines his team for "bite marks", due to believing a zombie apocalypse had hit the island. When Dave asks Shawn where he had been, he tells him he had been hiding from the horde. He also retches due to Shawn's stench (as he had covered himself in garbage to try pass himself off Dave takes advantage of Shawn's zombie paranoia. as a zombie). When Shawn is reluctant to participate in the challenge, due to fear of the zombies, Dave cleverly takes advantage of his friend's paranoia and tells him he has to grab a jousting stick and knock the other team's zombie into the water. Shawn willingly obeys, and is coincidentally paired with Jasmine. Believing her to be a zombie he knocks her into the water without hesitation. However he discovers that she isn't a zombie, and feels he made a big mistake. Dave slowly backs off, guilty that he used his friend. Mo Monkey Mo Problems DaveShawnPicnic Shawn is unable to believe Dave doesn't care about the money. Shawn find out that Dave had set up a picnic for Sky and tries to talk him out of it as not only the plan is stupid, Sky is more intrested in winning the million dollars than looking for a relationship. However, Dave ignores his advice as his mind isn't right ever since falling for Sky and counters back by telling Shawn would he give up the prize money in order to be with his love interest. Shawn who had been experiencing trouble in his own love life, becomes teary eyed and goes to find Sky for Dave as well as planning to tell Jasmine how he feels about her. This Is The Pits!Edit Three Zones and A BabyEdit DaveShawnTreeBark Shawn assures Dave that, their girls are chatting it up together. Shawn comforts Dave about the fact that Sky had to move to the other team in the previous episode. During the challenge Shawn helped Dave so their team would win. Dave was effected by Sky's seeming betrayal of him (thanks to Jasmine), and leads him to get hit by Chef and pinned on to a tree with spaghetti. So Shawn is forced to go back and save him from the bear, as well as carrying him for the next portion Shawn and Dave Dave and Shawn during the challenge. of the challenge. Once they're out of danger, Shawn tells him to get a grip on himself, but Dave states there is no point in winning. However Shawn tells him that he can win over Sky's respect if he does not give up. After hearing this, Dave becomes inspired to win, however he is paralyzed due to being bitten by a rattlesnake earlier on, so Shawn is forced to carry him this time with the help of Sugar. Hurl and Go SeekEdit Dave remembers the advice Shawn had given him in the previous episode and continues in trying to win over Sky by showing her he is a fierce competitor, however he isn't very successful as he became cocky and arrogant, resulting in Sky scolding and rejecting him. Lies, Cries and One Big PrizeEdit Mud fight The former friends fight each other in the finale. Dave is brought back to the island to be Sky's helper. During the mudpit part of the challenge, when Jasmine turns back due to her claustrophobia, the two boys rammed into each other. They both angrily tell each other to get out the way before engaging in a slap fight. Later on when Dave (and Jasmine) are made to be the finalists' hinderers, he gleefully endangers the lives of both Shawn and Sky, although his main intention was to get revenge on Sky for having a boyfriend. He showed no concern when Shawn and Sky are crushed buried in an avalanche. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Dave's Interactions Category:Shawn's Interactions